Bicycle Issues
by Takari-san
Summary: NejiTen (Neji x TenTen) - When TenTen’s innate fear for bicycles is exposed, Neji, due to some odd reason, have decided to help the weapons master and teach her…


**Bicycle Issues  
****Pairing: Neji x TenTen **(as usual )  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… but I am actually the one behind chapter 253… in my dreams maybe XDD but chapter 253 still makes me ecstatic (I don't own it though! ;o;).

* * *

**A/N: **After a shamelessly long break, I bring another NejiTen one-shot, and though it may not be all-too good I still hope you enjoy and spread the NejiTen 3 XDDD I've been hanging out at lately and during January, February and early March, I had lots and lots of classes and graduation practice (I'm an elementary graduate now )… so please forgive me for no updates at all for around 2 months! X.x I hope I didn't make Neji and TenTen too OOC… X.x  
**Warnings: **Profanity and possible OOC - I'm really sorry about the OOC ;o; 

**xoxox**

He had known her for quite a while, missions, idiotic celebrations thought of by none other than their jounin instructor, Maito Gai and of course, years in the ninja academy. Also, being the only two sane ninjas in their crew, there was really supposed to be some sort of bond formed. However, he could never really pinpoint any time EVER in which she had been so… anxious, with sweat trickling down her face and since when did she ever bite her lower lip out of nervousness… and perhaps… maybe fear? He had to admit it was an amusing sight… though it was simply not in her character to do such.

What could it be that irked her so badly? All that was around was the team (and by gods, if she was irked by her team, she would have been long a goner), a nice mountain scenery and well… a couple of bicycles that Gai had rented for the team to have some "fun" and relaxation after strenuous missions, which honestly, had been way better than some of his ridiculous ideas.

It couldn't be the BIKES now… I mean… there was nothing frightening about bicycles… or could it be?

He stared at her for a moment thinking that stress must be getting into his brain because such a thing couldn't be possible. He knew TenTen, probably more than anybody else in their group, and TenTen wasn't the type to be ignorant about the art of cycling… even his cousin rides her pink bicycle with a basket attached to it with much ease. TenTen was also athletic and definitely quite balanced, also sometimes called barbaric by none other than himself – there was no reason for her to be unable to ride bikes. It was unreasonable. So… why did that situation seem to be like that?

Watching her staring at the bicycle as if it was some sort of devil or monster was making him feel quite uneasy; he didn't even have the slightest idea why he seemed so vexed about it. So what if that were the case? It really wouldn't affect him – it should even amuse him! However, he still found himself quite uncomfortable with the whole situation, and he wasn't even the victim (nor did her have any relation to what was happening).

"What's the matter?" Gai beamed at his students especially Lee who was still in awe at his idol's great prowess. The teacher then leaped up high then managed to land himself on the seat of the bicycle, "Let's go and have fun already! You do know that to waste time is to waste our youth!"

Rock Lee's eyes burned with passion as he nodded feverishly, agreeing with his role model. He then jumped on the two-wheeled transportation vehicle with great enthusiasm and followed his already-cycling mentor calling out to his other teammates, "Neji! TenTen! Come on! You don't want to miss the excitement!

"Umm… yeah… I'd follow you soon… don't worry…" TenTen told him feigning a smile then turned to Neji, "You better follow them too… I just need a bit of err… time to compose myself… because… umm… I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Neji rolled his eyes then sighed audible, "You sure are talented in a couple of things but you're definitely not good in lying, and probably not too skilled with bicycles either… I presume."

"W-What!" TenTen shifted her stare to the Hyuuga, blushing in embarrassment, "I-I do know how to ride this! It's so easy! I mean… unable to ride a bike? Me?"

The Hyuuga arched an eyebrow, "Well… yes. Sure, you are some sort of an ultra-barbaric woman – but I guess there is a possibility that your strength has its limits. Also, if you did know how to ride a bike, you wouldn't be sweating so much, biting your lower lip and glaring at that bicycle as if it were such an enemy that you have difficulty in defeating."

Damn. That was just what she hated most about the Hyuuga, his being so… so damn observant.

"Fine, I admit… I don't know how to ride this… this… this thing." The weapons master sighed in defeat. Funnily enough, she seemed to have disregarded the fact that he called her _some sort of an ultra-barbaric woman_.

The Hyuuga smirked, very much amused by the display in front of him. He then flicked the bicycle which was rented for him with his hand lightly with little interest then turning to the weapon's master with a smirk on his face, "It's an easy ride… almost everyone in the town knows how to ride this… I mean, I wonder what they'll think if you don't know how to ride this?"

"I'm going to kill you if you ever let this word spread out…" she eyed him with a homicidal look – a look he rarely got from her since he barely did give a damn about anything besides being the best. For some reason though, this proved to be quite enjoyable so _que__ sera sera_, whatever will be will be; besides, this was a day to enjoy himself.

"Hmm… honestly, I won't do anything of the sort." Neji said offhandedly – he really wouldn't, for one, he didn't play dirty and another reason was that nothing really could be gained from the empty threat he had given.

TenTen eyed him suspiciously, "Then why are you still here? Couldn't you just leave me alone to skip this certain day with the team? Maybe even pass this excuse to them that I wasn't feeling well?"

"Actually… I'm just bored, and I plan to skip as well since I have a feeling nothing fruitful would come out of this." Neji said as he pocketed his hands and turned to look around the vicinity.

TenTen's expression soon shifted to a relieved smile as she situated herself on the ground wiping the sweat that managed to gather on her forehead. That was a truly troublesome thing, and though Neji found out something VERY embarrassing about her, she felt somewhat reassured. Neji may be an ass sometimes, but he was someone who was truly trustworthy and she considered him her friend too of course.

Her relaxation was soon disrupted by his distinguishable cool voice, "Your secret would be soon found out no matter what you do though… Your fear of this trivial thing…"

She stiffened from the slumped position she was in and slowly began to stand up, "I know that… but it's not that I'm afraid of being ridiculed and all… it's just that… I don't want to feel weak."

"Weak? You're definitely not weak." Neji said by the slip of the tongue – and he was definitely giving himself a nice hard smack when he gets back home.

"Eh…? Thanks… never expected you to say that to me of all the people… I really wouldn't mind riding training wheels… but I'm not one for bumpy rides… I'm not that strong though, I definitely still have room for improvement." she laughed lightly as she continued to ramble about her childhood and how she had some sort of fear with bikes, in a better mood than before. She soon picked out a kunai from her holster, fiddling with it – it proved to be something the relieved her from the headache and migraine called stress.

He didn't know why but in the midst of her incessant mumbling, his heart skipped a beat – it was nothing special, just TenTen rambling on about her inability on something with a smile on her face thinking it was not much, and an obstacle she would be ready to face. He would never say it out loud but… he admired that bit about her.

He didn't want to reply or even say anything, not wanting to make any other words slip out of his mouth, especially since he's been proven to be especially tactless that day. He wouldn't want any of his own private thoughts to slip out here either. As if someone had taken over him though, he stood up and then things in his mind began to go haywire…

"I'll teach you." He said flatly, trying to subdue the blush that he felt was about to appear on his cheeks, "It's nothing much, I have nothing to do and I don't like people sulking… it's just not me… It's nothing personal; I'm just being a genin helping someone in need."

_What the hell am I doing? _Neji thought but for some reason his thoughts were being pushed away.

"W-What? Hey, I wasn't sulking!" she said frowning slightly, she knew that this scenario was near impossible, and honestly, it was… in every single aspect it was ridiculous. She did feel quite flattered of course – a tutorial from Hyuuga Neji was something she never would have expected – but she still needed to pinch herself to see whether or not this was a dream.

He went to the rear of the bicycle Gai had rented for TenTen and signaled her to get on; his cool composure faintly lost, "Get on, paddle… It's not something terrible, really."

TenTen looked at the Hyuuga suspiciously – well, it couldn't be helped, it was really an impossibility for Neji to be doing this – of course someone would think he had something under his sleeve (like an assassination of some sort), "You won't drop me if we near some sort of hill and kill me, right?"

"No… I won't… now if you won't start paddling, you would never learn!" Neji sighed in exasperation, somewhat regretting the fact that he actually offered help… but… not really. He was actually – though he might kill himself before he admitted it – enjoyed the company of the rather helpless form of the strong weapons master. It was frightening, yet true that it was within the company of the weapons master that he felt… what do you call it? HAPPINESS… Yes, happiness.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" TenTen said jokingly perhaps to simply irritate the Hyuuga a bit, though Neji could have sworn he detected a tinge of fear in the way those words were said.

"Yes, I am telling you the truth, so please start… you're just wasting time and you won't learn like this…" The Hyuuga sighed gaining a bit of his lost cool composure as he waited for the weapons master to start rather impatiently.

TenTen took one last glance at Neji making sure for the final time, she said two words that he NEVER thought would ever come from the barbaric and tomboyish girl with him, "Pinky swear?"

"God, yes! Pinky swear! What the hell is wrong with you!" Neji exclaimed in frustration, almost wanting to tear his long lavish brown hair… ALMOST, but that was not quite the case. Truth be told, he enjoyed the events taking place at the moment – he knew for sure that he would never forget it, for after all… it was the first time in which she said the phrase "Pinky Swear" in the face on Konoha. He felt privileged.

**xoxox**

"AHHH!" TenTen screamed as the bicycle tilted to the left a bit, "Neji, don't let go yet…"

The Hyuuga sighed. It's been quite a while since they begun – there were some points when he thought she was actually about to do it right, sadly, the kunoichi won't even let him let go of the back of the bike, not at all. MAYBE, he should let her fall off a hill after all… "How are you ever going to learn if all I do is push you and this bike? Geez… you're not afraid of missions that will kill you but a little fall from a bike ride, you are? Geez…"

"I can't help it – I was not made for this! Everyone has something they can't do, you do know that!" TenTen screamed in complaint as she tried her best to balance the evil two-wheeled vehicle to ride easily – but it was simply… unsuccessful.

Neji rolled his eyes, whatever trauma this girl had experienced… it must have be something so damn terrible that she acts like this – all-too different from her usual self. And so, Neji did what was the best way to make somebody learn how to ride the two-wheeled bike, when she slowly began to paddle he let go of the rear of the transportation vehicle waiting to see what would happen. She managed for a few moments before she realized that the Hyuuga was not behind her anymore and so she toppled over and fall rear-first into the ground.

"Ouch…" TenTen muttered before glaring at the Hyuuga, "Neji, why in heavens did you do that? You're so glad we're not near some sort of hill, because I swear I'll kill you and even if I die, I'll come back and haunt you!"

The Hyuuga sighed placing his hands back on the rear of the bicycle, "Stop being so conscious, let it come naturally… It would if you don't stop being so afraid…"

"You didn't even say sorry…" TenTen pouted but she couldn't help but smile, Neji seemed to be rather sincere in teaching her… and though he was still as moody, cold and unfriendly as ever, it really did flatter her. She never thought that Hyuuga Neji could be so patient actually – every time he was around people, it seemed that he was annoyed or moody, so unapproachable. Today, even though she had to spend it cycling… was not so bad after all.

"Hurry up now." The Hyuuga said slightly annoyed and waiting while tapping his foot on the ground.

TenTen arched an eyebrow at the Hyuuga with a smirk on her face, "And how would I know that you won't make me fall and let me die this time?"

Neji paused for a moment, he wanted to reply with some snide and sadistic comment, like he usually would, but damn, today there was some sort of thing that prevented him from doing so. "I won't, so hurry up."

"Hai Neji-sensei…" TenTen grinned flaunting the tone of her voice purposely annoying the Hyuuga boy.

Neji glared at TenTen pushing the bicycle closer to his female teammate, "Whatever… just shut up and ride…"

**xoxox**

"Gai-sensei… I really don't get why Neji and TenTen didn't follow us…" Lee frowned after contemplating on the fun he and his mentor had for the day, "They missed out on a lot of fun!"

"I know… I can't believe it either, but there must be something that interested their youthful eyes, that's why they disregarded the invitation to a day of great FUN!" exclaimed the enthusiastic jounin to his student as they made their way to where the team had met up earlier in the morning.

"What could be more fun than cycling through mountain paths with friends, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked in aghast, not believing that there would be anyone who would actually skip the great day they had.

"I don't know…" Gai said as he peered through the bushes when he heard muffled voices on the place where they were heading. To his surprise, there was Neji, slightly beaming and TenTen, wobbly riding a bicycle, shouting all sorts of profanity as she tried to balance herself and ignore the bumpy ride caused by the various rubble in the path way.

"Gai-sensei, what is it? Is there something wrong?" Lee inquired as he watched his teacher chuckle.

Gai grinned and placed his hands on the shoulders of his young student, "You once asked what could be more fun than a day cycling with friends, right Lee?"

"Hai!" Lee replied with full voice.

"Well… it's to spend a day cycling with the one you love the most…" Gai said before making his good guy pose in front of his favorite student.

"KAKOIIIIIII!" Lee shouted when two figures emerged from the bushes, by their side stood the two bicycles that were rented by their cheerful instructor and guardian.

"What are you two doing?" They both glared at the look-alikes suspiciously, sure that they were up to something – and these ideas of the two bowl-cuts were often insane, ridiculous and sometimes… freakishly right.

Gai took the two bicycles with a huge grin and hurriedly said, "Nothing my dear students… Well, then we'll be off now! Let's go return these bicycles quickly Lee then go to a Chinese restaurant to feast because today had been such a fruitful day!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee followed his sensei who dashed away quickly with starry eyes.

Neji turned to TenTen after rolling his eyes because of the two thick-eye browed men, "They sure are weirder than usual today…"

"Yeah… too weird… I feel like they're up to something." TenTen said glaring at the two running figures carrying two bicycles each.

Neji didn't reply anymore – he didn't know what to say… and was too afraid that if he spouts out something randomly again, he might end up with something he would regret.

Anyway, TenTen was the one to begin a conversation, "Ano… Neji, thanks for today… I know I was a pain – but hey, what can I say? I can't be perfect." she said blushing slightly, grinning widely.

Neji smirked, "Whatever… training wheels-dork."

TenTen smacked the genin who was grinning goofily for some reason. Today was a good day… it definitely was – she resolved her bicycle issues and had a few revelations…

_But now both of them have to be prepared for an even bumpier journey than riding a bicycle through mountain paths - it was that bumpy ride called LOVE.  
_

**:owari:  
**

**A/N: **I hate ending XoX too rushed… much HATE. Still hope you liked it **R/R!**


End file.
